starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternity: StarCraft Edition
Alternity: StarCraft Edition was an Alternity game system table-top roleplaying game set in Blizzard Entertainment's StarCraft universe. It used much simpler "fast play" rules rather than the full Alternity rule set. It comes with three pamphlets, a GM's card, and a set of dice. The Adventures The adventure pamphlets has three very short linked adventures. The player characters are members of "the Alliance", a protoss and terran organization. General Jim Raynor is a member of the Alliance and gives orders to the characters. The adventures take place some time after the Brood War. The heroes were sent to Dylar Station via the Sleepwalker (a cloaked and armed dropship). Dylar Station is a refueling depot and an outpost that the Alliance uses to spy on the coreward part of the Koprulu Sector, but now communications had been cut off. The people who worked there had been captured by the zerg, and the heroes had to rescue them. As it turned out, the zerg were studying strange ruins on the surface of the now-abandoned desert planet Dylar IV. The heroes traveled to the ruins, which turned out to be an ancient protoss city. Unfortunately, it was guarded by a number of zerg and also ancient protoss sentinel robots. A week after solving some of the mysteries, a number of terrans built a base camp there in order to study the ruins, although the planet was to be turned over to the protoss. Two weeks later, the heroes were expected to attend a celebration, but this was interrupted by Miratix, a Dark Templar, and his companions. During the battle, Miratix stole an artifact, a Shockwave Inducer, from the ruins, which gave him powers similar to an archon. However, he was defeated by the heroes and left in a comatose state. A few weeks after this, the ceremony for the handing over of the planet was held, only to be interrupted by the zerg. The heroes had to escort Alliance dignitaries Naganis and Jim Raynor to safety from zerg attacks. They successfully escaped and the zerg were defeated on and above the planet. Characters in StarCraft Adventures Player Characters The following is a list of the heroes available to the players. Points may be spent after each adventure to upgrade their stats. *Bratalix (Zealot) *Captain Julian Byrne (Dropship and Wraith pilot) *Darakian (Dark Templar) *Ketalis (High Templar) *Sistask (Mutate) *Lieutenant Mari Suzek (Medic) *Specialist Kare Vaessen (Ghost) *Private Dennis Wiker (Marine) Non Player Characters *Major Berry *Commander Haley *Corporal Kurtz *Miratix *Naganis *General Jim Raynor Web Content Wizards of the Coast made additional web content available for StarCraft, specifically a list of weapons, armor and other equipment. The bonus material has been archived at archive.org. Canon Status In 2012, Brian Kindregan stated that RPG products and mods are not canon.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-26. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-26. Eyonix, a former community manager for the World of Warcraft forums, responded to assertions that literature not directly produced by Blizzard, namely certain Warcraft RPG's, were not valid sources of lore: In a more recent statement, a community developer said the Warcraft RPG products are not canon, although Blizzard generates some of their content and some ideas from the RPGs make their way into the game.Are the Warcraft and World of Warcraft RPG books considered canon? A: No. The RPG books were created to provide an engaging table-top role-playing experience, which sometimes required diverging from the established video game canon. Blizzard helped generate a great deal of the content within the RPG books, so there will be times when ideas from the RPG will make their way into the game and official lore, but you are much better off considering the RPG books non-canonical unless otherwise stated. Bashiok. 2011-06-23. Ask Creative Development -- Round II Answers. World of Warcraft Story Forum. Accessed 2011-07-19. References *Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast (TSR 11618), March 1, 2000. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4. *StarCraft (Alternity Sci-Fi Roleplaying, StarCraft Edition) (Paperback). Amazon.com Accessed 2007-09-13. category:Games * Category: Storyline